


Behind The Mask (A Criss Cross Side Story)

by lindsey_blythe



Series: Criss Cross [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_blythe/pseuds/lindsey_blythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He crossed his arms across his naked chest and glowered at her . “You have a fetish…about the cowl?” “Yeah,” Aster shrugged. “I dare you to find one woman in Gotham city, and not a portion of the men who didn’t have a fantasy about costume.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Mask (A Criss Cross Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

> **Update: July 8, 2015** I have officially retired this account, and I have deleted the other fics in this series. I'm actually going to keep this up here since some people enjoyed it. I'm currently writing a reboot of this series under a new account, [jazzymaymay](archiveofourown.org/users/jazzymaymay). I will also be posting fic for this series at my site for Criss Cross [here](http://crisscross.ga). So feel free to check it out.

**Title:** Behind The Mask  
**Author:** Lindsey Blythe  
**Fandom:** Batman, Harry Potter  
**Wordcount:** 2,868  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Harry Potter (Aster Jane Potter)  
**Contains:** (highlight to reveal)  Unapologetic Smut, Costume Kink, Transgender Themes,   
**Beta(s):** Thanks to rebel_kitty25 for the quick and efficient beta job!  
**Summary:** He crossed his arms across his naked chest and glowered at her . “You have a fetish…about the cowl?” “Yeah,” Aster shrugged. “I dare you to find one woman in Gotham city, and not a portion of the men who didn’t have a fantasy about costume.”

### Twenty Five Years Old

####  _(A Year After Completing the Transition)_

Aster Jane Potter, formally Harry Potter, had her wand in her hand before she was truly really conscious of it. Panting, feeling as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest, Aster held up her wand with a steady hand, a spell already prepared on her lips. No matter that it had been some years since the war, and that she essentially changed the physical form she was burdened with at birth; her battle forged instincts were still as sharp as ever.

“Come out now, or I swear to Merlin I’ll turn your sorry arse into a toad,” Aster snarled, glaring into the shadows, trying to catch sight of the intruder, _“Lux!”_.

The lights turned on, to find no one there. However, her instincts told her that despite what she saw, there was someone definitely there. Aster scrambled out of her bed as she gripped her wand tightly in her hand as she searched for the trespasser.

It went without saying that she was furious, furious that someone had the nerve to break into her home, her refuge. Aster knew at some point this would happen—hell, someone had tried to mug her only a few weeks after she arrived in Gotham City. This city had one of the highest crime rates in the country, and it was rampant with costume lunatics, who cared little for the law or for the sanctity of human life.

Aster had just opened the door of the wardrobe, when she heard the sound of a window opening. She whirled around and muttered a quick, _‘Petrificus Totalus’_. The intruder fell on to the floor with an audible thump.

She stood there for a moment, her mouth open as she took in the rigid figure lying still on the floor. “Fuck, Bru…“

Batman’s dark eyes glared up at her from beneath his mask. Aster put her hands on her hips, and just glared right back at him. Batman had broken into _her_ loft, instead of just knocking on her bloody door like a normal person. Aster froze, and reluctantly conceded that anyone who wore a cape and cowl and ran across the city fighting crime every night didn’t quite fit any definition of normal.

Aster sighed, and said: _“Finite Incantanem.”_

Batman groaned as gingerly stood up, and threw her another resentful glare. “Was that really necessary, Aster?”

“In this city?” asked Aster. “You bet your sweet arse it’s necessary!”

Batman nodded, reluctantly conceding the point.

“So do you want to explain why you were lurking outside my window at—“She cast a quick tempus charm, “At _5:23 am_ in the morning?”

“I was just doing a routine check around the neighborhood.”

Aster narrowed her brilliant green eyes as she studied him, before she gave a long put upon sigh, then ran a hand through her long sleep disheveled hair. “You were checking up on me like the bloody creeper you are.”

“Aster—“

Aster put a hand up, “Look, I don’t want to hear it, okay? It’s way too early for a row.” Aster paused, and titled her head as looked Batman up in down taking in the pointed cowl, the cape, and the skin tight suit.

Aster walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively as she approached him. Aster reached out and sled a hand down his hard muscular chest, feeling the firm feeling of the Kevlar alloy armor underneath her fingertips.

Batman threw her a suspicious look, “What are you up to?”

Aster lips curled into a smirk, “You could make it up to me,” She lifted an eyebrow. “You know, for waking me up at this god forsaken hour?”

“Aster…” He warned his voice which was already that typical low, raspy voice that struck fear into criminals of Gotham city went miraculously even lower.

“Oh, you owe me, Bats.” Aster said, softly, “Big time.”

Aster leant forward, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, as the heat of his body seeped into her skin as she moved her head closer until their mouths had only a few inches separating them. Aster and Batman’s eyes met; his eyes dark enigmatic to her brilliant green before Aster closed the distance between them, and their lips finally met.  
Batman’s rough, chapped lips moved over hers, and he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her flush against his armored clad form. Aster sighed, as she slipped her arms behind his neck, before she bit his lower lip, then she smoothed it with her tongue. Aster whimpered, as she threw all of her passion for this complicated man: rough edges, pain, grief, and darkness all into the kiss. Her tongue flicked against his lips, he sighed and opened up for her, allowing her tongue to slip inside the wet warmth of his mouth.

Their tongues met, making Aster shudder, as she felt a surge of pleasure as Batman’s tongue massaged her own. It was a shame that with one kiss this man could break down all her defenses so completely— instantly driving her into being this wild and wanton creature.

Finally, the need to breathe got the best of them, and they had no choice but to break apart from each other. Aster opened her eyes, to find his eyes were almost black with desire, with an almost feral glint to them. A split second later, she was picked up off her feet. Batman carried her quickly over to her bed, and threw her on it.

“What?” Aster asked, breathlessly, her body bouncing slightly from her impact with the bed.

Batman smirked, as he proceeded to take off his gloves, and threw them on the floor before he moved to remove his gauntlets. “Sex is usually done without clothing.”

Aster glared up at him. “Oh, you are such a cheeky bastard.”

Aster blew her fringe out of her eyes, before she stood up and pushed down the spaghetti straps of her dark green nightie and let it fall to the floor. She was now completely nude expect for the scant piece of lace that covered her pussy.

Aster smirked as she watched as Batman just freezes in the middle of taking off his boots to stare at her with look of rapt hunger on his face. It felt that he was about to devour her whole, as he took her slender, lithe body, the swell of her pert breasts, her pussy, and the proof of her desire for him coating her long shapely legs. She shivered at the very thought of what might be in store for her tonight. Aster smiled at him challengingly, before she pulled down her panties, and let them drop on the floor next to her discarded nightie.

Batman gaped at her for a long few minutes, before he hurried out of the majority of his costume with a few efficient moves.

“Wait!” She said, as she stepped closer to him. He stopped fiddling with his cowl, and to throw her an exasperated look.

“What?”

“Keep it on. “ Aster demanded.

“The cowl--”

“Yes, I want you to keep it on.”

He crossed his arms across his naked chest and glowered at her. “You have a fetish…about the cowl?”

“Yeah,” Aster shrugged. “I dare you to find one woman in Gotham city, and not a portion of the men who didn’t have a fantasy about costume.”

Batman gave a put upon sigh, before he walked over to her, and then he leant down to take her mouth in a hard, and rough kiss. He wasn’t holding back, and she loved him like this, when he was on the edge of his usual iron clad control. They both backed away slowly towards the bed, stopping only a moment later as their legs hit the edge of the mattress. A minute later, they both fell on to the bed with a loud thump, the mattress banging against the headboard. _‘I’m so glad that I put up sound proofing charms in my apartment, or I would so be getting complaints from my neighbors._ ’ She thought to herself as her tongue dueled with his, returning every thrust of his tongue, or the bite of his teeth against her lips with equal vehemence. Aster ran her hand over the stiff rubbery feeling of the cowl, her eyes caressing the pointed ears, before she moved to caress the stiff black material that covered the other parts of Batman’s face.

Batman finally released her mouth; before he moved lower to kiss her chin, tipping her head back to expose the length of her long neck as his warm wet tongue instantly darted down to lick it. Aster’s mouth opened to emit a long drawn out gasp as he licked, nipped, and then sucked a trail of kisses down her neck.

Aster was pretty sure she would be wearing turtlenecks and scarves for the next week or so.

Batman moved again, dipping low to kiss her clavicle before he finally bent down to suck in one of her nipples. Aster gasped, her mouth falling open in a silent moan as his tongue flickered across the sensitive bud.

“Like that, do you?” Batman asked, his voice was low and rough. His rough callused hand cupped her other breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her nipple. “Y…Yes,” Aster mewed, desire so sharp that it seemed to hit her body like a bolt of lightning, as she arched up against his mouth while Batman kissed, and suckled one breast before he finally move to the other one.

After what felt like forever, he finally released her nipple with a loud pop, before he moved down to kiss her stomach, sucking on her belly button until a moment later, he was lying between the vee between her legs. Aster shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her sensitive pussy.

“I love the way you smell,” Batman said. “And god the way you taste…”

Aster groaned in part ecstasy, and part relief a she finally felt his wet tongue swipe up and then down her dripping slit. Batman pulled back the lips of her pussy, and as his tongue swirled around her clit. Aster practically howled, thrashing up against his lips. “More!” She demanded, feeling waves and waves of sensation rack up and down her body. Aster was so damn close, and she wanted to _come_ goddamnit!

Finally, Batman showed her some mercy as he finally took her throbbing clit into his mouth and sucked.

All thought was gone now, and all was left was ball of sensation as the tension built to a fever pitch as he continued to suck, and suck her clit until she bucked again, her body going rigid as her orgasm came over her like a tidal wave.

Aster slumped back down on to the bed, her body still jerking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, while he still eagerly lapped up her juices. After a moment, Aster tapped him on top of his head. Batman looked up, and it was downright obscene that not only his lips, but the very same cowl that he wore on patrol every night was smeared liberty with her own juices.

He asked, “Too sensitive?”

“Yeah, come here.” Aster looked down at the long hard length of his erection that was red, and leaking pre-come. “Come here.”

He sat up, climbing up the length of her body until their mouths were once again only a scant few inches apart. It turned her on to smell herself on his breath, like she was some feral animal possessively leaving her scent on Batman to mark her territory. Aster jerked him forward, and kissed him long and hard. Aster searched out every facet and crevice of his mouth for any reminisces of the taste of her in his mouth, and tongue. He groaned, as he once again rubbed his hard cock along her wet slit.

“C…Can I take the cowl off now?” Bruce panted. He had a savage look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

Aster nodded, and he gave her a relieved sigh as he finally took off the cowl to reveal his sweat slick face. Bruce threw it on floor, and ran a hand through his black short disheveled hair

“Now, fuck me.”

“Demanding aren’t we?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“It’s the reason you love me,” Aster said with a tired grin. “You love that I’m a bossy bint.”

Bruce just laughed, and then he leant over and reached for the nightstand drawer. After a few moments of searching he pulled out a condom. Bruce quickly tore the package, before slipping the condom on to his hard cock.

Bruce leant down to kiss her again, while at the same time he grabbed her legs, pulling her close against him A minute later, she let out a loud cry, as she felt him enter her with a swift motion. Bruce paused for a second, giving her time to adjust. Aster as sighed, the sharp pain of his sudden penetration fading once again into the low throbbing heat of pleasure, while at the same time Aster basted in the feeling of him all around her, and inside her. Aster nodded, using her inner muscles to pull him further inside of her. Bruce pulled almost all the way out, before he slammed back inside her pussy. He took her long and hard strokes, stroking back up her desire as he hit her g-spot with dead accuracy.

She groaned, wrapping her legs around him as he stroked in and out of her at a maddeningly steady place.

“C’mon Bruce,” She demanded, with a frustrated growl. “Sodding let go for once.”

Bruce growled, finally doing as she demanded as he started to pound in and out of her in short quick strokes. His long controlled rhythm turning wild and out of rhythm Aster screamed as she suddenly felt her inner muscles tighten, and without warning her orgasm slammed hard and fast into her for the second time that night. It wasn’t only but a few strokes later that she heard him give a low growl that seem to vibrate through her body as Bruce‘s thick member pulsed, filling her with his hot come.

Bruce slumped back down on top of her, their bodies sticky with sweat, and come. They just laid there for a long time, only the sound of their breathing could be heard through the room as they came down from their orgasm.

After a long moment, Aster moaned tiredly. “G…Get off...you’re heavy” Aster tiredly tried to pushed him away. Bruce rolled his eyes, as he finally moved from on top of off Aster to lie down beside her.

Bruce sighed, “Ah, it didn’t take time to for regain your power of speech. ”

Bruce took her into his arms, and rolled them over until he was flat on his back and she lay on top of him. Aster just ignored him, and yawned, as she pulled the covers back over the two of them. She closed her eyes, as she laid her head on top of his broad hard chest.

“Aster?”

She groaned, and opened her eyes to glare up at Bruce. “What is it now? Do you have a thing about disturbing people out of their sleep?”

He opened his mouth to speak, when Aster waved him off. “Of course you do, you’re bloody Batman after all!”

Bruce sighed, “I was just going to tell you to turn off the lights.”

Aster blushed, “Oh.”

Bruce just shook his head, and then smiled fondly down at her, “So lights?”

“Right-o,” She reached under the pillow to once again pull out her wand, and then she hastily muttered the counter-spell, ‘Tenebrae’.

All the lights quickly went out, and then she lay back down on top of him. Her ear was pressed to his hard muscular chest as she listened to the steady comforting beat of Bruce’s heartbeat. When Aster moved to this godforsaken city, she never in her wildest dreams would imagine that she would end up here; the city’s Dark Knight beneath her, and that both of them with their own grief, and personal baggage would make it this far. This was so far from what she believed her life would be like after she finally completed her duty and ridded the world of Voldemort. However, her life was now far away from the idyllic life she had planned all those years ago. She wasn’t an auror, she didn’t have Ginny as her wife, and she didn’t have loads of children, all complete with a quaint house in the country, with the obligatory white picket fence.

Her life now was so imperfect, and in this city it was downright _bizarre_ sometimes.

Yet, this man who both continued to frustrate her and to astonish her on a daily bases, managed to slip past all her defenses. Aster couldn’t imagine her life without him now, imperfections and all. She leant down and kissed him softly on top of his chest.

“I love you,” she said quietly.

Bruce didn’t say anything, Aster knew him well enough to know that he would never say his feelings out loud. She gave a satisfied sigh, before she put her head back down on his chest, and once again shut her eyes. Aster couldn’t help but smile as she felt his arms tightened around her, before she finally drifted off to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
